This relates to simulating object movement for graphics processing. Often times visually complex objects have relatively complex motion in response to movement of an underlying structure. For example, when the user's head moves, the user's hair may move in a relatively complex way.
In many cases, it is desirable to simulate the movement of such complex objects quickly and on relatively low processing power devices such as cellular telephones.